Saw: Abyss of fire
by vully5789
Summary: David led a normal life in cottay, a small town. His partner Cindy has been kidnapped by the Jigsaw killer, leaving David injured. David must find a way to stop this madman before its to late, while Allen, another detective piece together the puzzle.
1. The first Game

Frank woke up. A light was pointing in his face, hurting his pale blue eyes. He yawned and looked at his surroundings. Suddenly frank noticed a metal clamp around his neck. He started to get worried and noticed he couldn't move. He struggled to get it off, confused and scared.

Frank- "HELLO? WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"

Frank yelled. He was chained up to the wooden, wall. In front of him on a table was a knife. There was also a television in the room. 'Jigsaw?' Frank thought. He suddenly noticed a small black lock on his neck clamp. The television went on, with the puppet Frank heard he used in the news.

"Hello. For your entire life, you have gone around robbing houses in small communities, stealing everything you saw. Today, you will learn. The clamp around you is set to break your neck in 1 minute. The only way to get it off is to use the knife to find the key. That key is in your left arm. Find the right one however, or the clamp on your neck will shut, killing you. Live or die, make your choice."

The tape finished. Franks brain felt like it was about to explode. He now wished he never stole from those houses, wished he could take it all back.

Frank –"IM SORRY! PLEASE!"

Frank started to cry in the trap. He looked at his left arm and saw a bunch of keys inside. He put the knife to his wrist where the keys were. 'I can't do this I cant' Frank thought. He put the knife onto his arm and started to cut. Frank screamed as loud as his lungs would allow him. He didn't want to die today. He finished cutting into the keys. He took one out and tried it on the lock. It didn't work. Frank looked at the red timer, counting down the seconds to when he might meet his end. He had 34 seconds left. Frank threw the key on the floor, and got another out. He screamed in pain as the key scraped against his bone. He took it out and tried it on the lock. It didn't work. Frank threw it out of the way and tried another. He had 20 seconds left. The 'tik tok' of the timer kept going through his head. Ringing, he felt like it would be in there forever. Frank tried the key in. It still didn't work. Only 7 seconds left. He quickly pulled out another key. The key didn't work either.

Frank- "FUUUUUCK! NO, PLEASE!"

The timer went to zero. The neck clamp on Frank closed, breaking his neck. Blood poured out of his neck as Frank faded away from the world.


	2. David has a big date

David was sitting in his office typing an email to his boss. David looked at the pale blue sky outside. David worked in a small police station. He earned a good salary, 100 dollars a week. He was the town's top investigator. David was 34 years old, tall with brown hair. He had a wife who he had been married to for 10 years. He typed calmly at the white keyboard. His partner, Cindy came in. Cindy was a really good friend, co-worker of David. She and him had solved many cases together over the years. Lately in the town things had been going slow, so it had been quiet.

David- "Hey Cindy."

Cindy- "Going out with Maria tonight again?"

David- "Yeah, why? Is this about…."

Cindy- "David, she used to be a hooker down at the Glovins bar 4 years ago. You sure you want to be dating her?"

David- "Oh come on Cindy, everyone has a wild part of there life."

Cindy- "That's not the point. The point is she could be seeing you and someone else."

David- "Me and Maria have a good relationship going, she wouldn't do that."

Cindy- "You can't read peoples minds David."

David smiled and turned away, embarrassed and wondering about what Cindy said. Later that night, he was out at the restaurant with Maria. It was there third date, and David felt confident about them. Maria was 32, long blond hair and blue eyes.

Maria- "David, what do you think about me?"

David was caught off guard by what she had said. He didn't know how to respond. As a young teenager David hadn't been in many relationships before.

David- "I think you're a wonderful and beautiful woman. Why are you asking?"

Maria- "Well, it's just that… you know what I used to do a few years ago."

David- "Don't think about the past Maria, this is the future. Us is the future. What happened in your past doesn't matter to me."

Maria smiled. She took another sip of the wine glass they had. Maria liked David a lot. In her life she hadn't met the right man. Maria had been born in Peru. Her parents had to move out into America when she was 11 because of a conflict going on in Peru. Her dad had moved out, when she was 23 and he refused to support her mother and her. Maria had to get a job in becoming a hooker then. She then raised enough money to buy her and her mother a nice apartment. She quit that business and now works at a Best Buy as co supervisor. She then met David two weeks ago. David was the perfect man for her. David called up a cab outside when they were done eating.

Maria- "Next week, my place?"

David- "I would love to."


	3. A detective is called in

Cindy put her cell phone down in frustration. David hadn't been picking up his phone. She opened the car door to the scene. There was a big building which used to be a warehouse for shipping goods. There was one doorway on it. Other police were surrounded outside. She had gotten a call fifteen minutes ago about a murder here. She saw a rookie cop named Alan. Alan and her had been good friends over the years she had joined.

Alan- "This is insane. You need to go in there."

Cindy looked at the faces of the public worried. She opened the door to the warehouse. There was a dead body on the wall, hooked up by chains.

Cindy- "What the…"

Allen walked in the room behind her. Allen was a 40-year-old male. Hispanic with dark black hair.

Cindy- "H...How long did you guys find this?"

Allen- "About a few hours ago. An old fisherman spotted it when he went to collect a package."

Cindy looked around at the scene. The chains had locked him in place. There was a bunch of keys inside of his arm. Cindy took a flashlight and looked at the entire body. There was a small Jigsaw piece cut from him. Cindy had never seen a more elaborate way to kill someone. She suddenly saw a television in the corner.

Cindy- "What's that doing here?"

Allen- "Well, there was a tape for the man in it. This matches a killer from New York's patterns, 1 year ago. His name is Jigsaw."

Cindy- "I've heard of him. Why is he back all of a sudden?"

Allen- "I don't know. He's been working on something big though."

David pulled up to the crime scene in his blue car. He felt hung-over from last nights date with Maria. Her and him planned to have dinner in a few days. David yawned and entered the door.

David- "Sorry I'm late. Had a long night."

David turned and saw frank on the wall. He walked closer to the body and took a look at it. He saw the television in the corner of the room. David took out his small flashlight and shined it on the Jigsaw piece cut from Frank.

Cindy- "It's a Jigsaw trap. Remember that guy from a year ago? Had like 4 or 5 killings. The question is why is he back all of a sudden, and what is he doing here."

David- "He wants to probably spread his work, not be known in just one place."

Cindy- "Yeah, maybe."

Allen was taking pictures of the body from several points. He took the black camera and put it over his neck. Allen had been following the Jigsaw case from the first victim on the computer. He had been fascinated with it and the motives behind John Kramer. Allen lived in a two-story condo. His mother and father left him when he was one. Allen had moved from orphanage to orphanage.

David- "Lets get someone from the New York police here, they might be able to help."

Cindy- "Ok, Ill find someone."

David and Cindy were waiting outside for detective Hoffman.

Cindy- "You look pretty hung over."

David- "Yeah, had a little to much beer at the restaurant."

Cindy- "She didn't 'help' pay for the food her own way?"

David- "Shut up!"

He laughed at Cindy. She smiled. Detective Hoffman pulled up to the scene.

David- "Heres our guy."

Cindy- "You think he will be of any help?"

David- "Apparently he's like 'The Man' with the Jigsaw cases."

Hoffman got out of his car and went up the stairs.

Hoffman- "Lets see it."

All four of them stood around looking at the body.

Allen- "We found it a few hours ago."

Hoffman- "Well, this appears to be more elaborate then his other traps."

Cindy- "Going bigger then I guess."

Hoffman- "Yeah, you could say that. There's really nothing else to say, I need to head out."

Hoffman ran out the door, walking fast. Cindy ran up to him.

Cindy- "Why aren't you staying?"

Hoffman- "There's really no reason to call me up here. He just left New York and came here. Its your problem now."


	4. Trouble arises

Cindy said nothing as Hoffman exited through the door.

David- "A lot of help he was."

David sat in his office. It was 3:00 at night. He saw Cindy working outside his office. David decided he had worked long enough in his small dark office. He got up and was about to leave the room. David saw someone else outside with a dark robe on. David grabbed his gun and opened the doors to his office.

Cindy- "What's wrong?"

David- "Someone's outside, in a dark robe."

Cindy opened the doors to the police station. David looked around for the person. Cindy made a hand gesture for David to go right. David went right and held up his gun looking around. He circled around the dark, cold building. He then came back to the front looking for Cindy. He suddenly saw her being dragged into a car by a hooded figure.

David- "NO!"

David ran up to the car. It suddenly drove out and hit David. He went flying into the wall. The hooded figure dropped something out of the car door before it went off. David lay against the wall, arm broken.

David- "CINDY! HELP SOMEONE! CINDY!"

Another officer rushed out. He called an ambulance for David. David sat down while he did it, holding his arm and thinking about Cindy.

David- "Y…you need to stop that car it took Cindy."

The officer called others outside. They rushed out with there black coats on and

Police Officer- "We have a car with Cindy in it, guys we need to find it. David what did it look like?"

David- "Um, Dark Red, a dark red Toyota."

Everyone got in their police cars and took off. David saw the ambulance pull up.

David- "You need to find her. YOU NEED TO!"

The paramedics took him inside the car and went to the hospital. Allen pulled up to the scene minutes later in his police car. He had just been patrolling the city after he got a call to report to the station. He got out of his car and saw the blood on the wall.

Allen- "What the hell happened!"

Police Officer- "Cindy. She's gone."

Allen- "How, why?"

Police Officer- "We don't know, but David saw a red Toyota take her."

A tear rolled down Allen's eye.

Allen- "Its Jigsaw."

Police Officer- "That's a one and a million chance."

Allen- "He kidnaps people in the middle of the night. David just happened to be there. Where is he now?"

Police Officer- "At the hospital. You going to visit him you better bring a notepad, we could use that information here."

Allen got back in his police car and drove off. Him and Cindy had been friends ever since they joined the force together. He needed to get information from David, and fast. David was sitting in his hospital bed looking out at the night sky. He worried for Cindy, he knew they wouldn't catch her. Allen entered inside quietly. David didn't bother looking and just kept watching the stars outside.

Allen- "Hey David. I need to talk to you about what happened tonight."

David- "How could I let her go like that. I was right there, I should of done something."

Allen- "Don't blame yourself David. I just need to ask you what you know about what happened."

David- "Allen, I told you all I saw. I didn't see the license plate nothing."

Allen- "Ok. If you remember anything, just call us."

David- "I know the phone number of where I work Allen."


End file.
